Harukanaru Toki no Naka De: Further Away
by catchan2006
Summary: Fatima, a gardening fan from England, is suddenly transported to another world resembling old Kyoto. Her situation appears to get worse when she is annouced to be someone called the "Hakuryu no Miko"... OCOC
1. Chapter 1

Harukanaru Toki no Naka de:

Further Away

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE HARUKANARU TOKI NO NAKA DE SERIES! I have to stop coming up with these ideas...this one is different to most stories, because the main character, Fatima, is Islamic. I like other cultures and some of my friends are Muslims. I also visited the local Mosque a few years ago and I thought it was a beautiful building. Anyway (off topic), Fatima was created because I wanted to create a situation of culture shock so Fatima shows a modern Western teenager struggling to adapt to an Eastern culture. In this adaption, I wanted to give the world of Harukanaru a Wild West theme so there will be mentions of some Wild West themes.**_

X X X X

Chapter 1

Fatima barely managed to get out of the house. It was just a trip down to the local supermarket, not a date from the way her brothers carried on! Then again, they had some right to be worried, because she was the youngest.

"Not that I'm stupid!" Fatima had replied, pouting as her brothers argued over who would accompany their "adorable baby" sister.

She felt some of her hood slip off the back of her head but it didn't bother her that much. Fatima was average for most girls her age; right height, almost the right weight. Her once long black hair had to be reduced to shoulder length after some girl at her school accidentally set her hijab on fire during a science experiment and her strangely light brown(kinda red)eyes were framed by circle shaped glasses. Her ears were pierced by golden hoops and her skin was a pale tanned (a result of living in such a cold country).

She turned around the corner and past a group of women talking hysterically to each other about some heart throb she didn't know about. She stopped once to admire a plant in a shop window but quickly moved along when one of the shop keepers stared at her with confusion.

_That was a pretty example of a rose! So pink! But it's also so white! It's amazing!_

Fatima adored flowers; both her mother and grandmother kept beautiful gardens so it was natural that this girl picked up on their love of plants. Lost in her thoughts about the beautiful flower, Fatima didn't notice the woman, also not looking where she was going, coming out of another shop.

The two collided and the woman dropped everything in her arms onto the floor.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"It's quite alright..."

But from the way the woman scrambled to pick everything up, it made it seem like it was Fatima's entire fault. Something glittery on the floor caught Fatima's eye and she leaned down to pick it up. The woman looked up, horrified, and said "NO! DON'T!"

X X X X

"_Begin the ceremony. Bring me the Hakuryu no Miko! The girl of the Other World! Bless by the Ryujin! Bring her to my side!"_

_A man smiled._

"_Bring her...to my side!"_

X X X X

"NO! DON'T!"

Fatima held the strange bracelet in her hand. It was a gold chain, which looked like a serpent swallowing its own tail. How did that fit on a person's wrist? Suddenly, she felt a strong force push her down towards the ground. The woman froze in horror; "No...not now!" the woman cursed in another language, "Not a stranger!"

She leapt forward, trying to grab Fatima. A force suddenly coiled around the young girl and shot off into the air, dragging her with it. The woman's screams out "NOOOOO!" disappeared within seconds and Fatima felt her heart stop. Something shot past her and stopped in front of her eyes. Her mouth hung open; _a-a dragon! A black dragon!_

An Asian black dragon roared. Whatever carried Fatima roared back and the two creatures charged towards each other. Fatima felt herself being ripped out of the creatures grip and gravity did its job.

She screamed so loud as her body hurtled towards the ground. She didn't want to die! Not like this!

"_...don't struggle..._"

Something slowed down Fatima's descent. She turned her head around, her body twisting with her and saw a strange man staring at her. He wore an orange Japanese style robe with darker trousery-things. On his head was a strange black hat-ornament and under it was scraped blonde hair. The most shocking part of his appearance was a white mask that covered his eyes, but had white eyes staring at her.

"Hakuryu no Miko..." the man held out his arms. Maple leaves shot past him and surrounded the girl. As she got closer, a sudden breeze forced Fatima back and she flew off in the opposite direction.

"EEEK!" Fatima held down her skirt. She looked back to the man and shouted "HELP ME!! PLEASE!!"

The man dropped his arms and said "Not yet..."

The leaves parted and revealed a white light, blinding the young girl...

X X X X

A young samurai walked down the main road; he had dark blue hair that was loosely tied up at the back with long bangs at the front and matching eyes. He wore a white hakama shirt with the sleeves tied back and his dark blue trousers puffed out as they reached his knees. On his arms were a pair of miss-matching bracers and on his left arm were white and yellow beads. On his feet were a pair of dark brown ankle boots. At his waist were two weapons; the first was a katana in a brown sheath and was much older. The other was a small hand gun in a red sheath and looked newer.

The boy had just completed a job but hadn't been paid much. He muttered "That's annoying. What a tight-wad that guy was! Saying I was alligned with that corrupt ass in the capital just so he could keep his money! Ass h-"

He stopped. He had seen something by the river. Curious, he walked closer to it and found himself standing over...wait, what was it? It looked like a giant "_teru teru bozu_". He bent down and poked at it. He jumped back when it moved. He regained himself and put a hand on the handle of the old katana.

_If this thing attacks me...I'll cut it down!_

"Hmm...ugh..." the thing pushed itself up onto its knees. Its eyes were closed but the boy was taken back; it was a girl! A forgein girl from the look of her. She wore a black hooded robe and a black dress under it. Her shoes were black plimsoles and on her face were a curious pair of round glasses (he had seen one other person with them, so he knew what they were called). Her skin was pale and dark at the same time and her black hair was revealed from under the hood. Slowly, she opened her eyes and the most beautiful light brown-rather red eyes stared at him.

_W-whoa! S-she's different!_

The girl blinked, her eyesight adjusting. Then she jumped back and nearly fell back into the river. The samurai grabbed her and pulled her back towards him, her face in his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, be careful now!" he said. The girl struggled more. He pulled her back and said "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. Alright?"

The girl tilted her head to the side and said in an unsure voice "Y-you won't?"

"Nope." he smiled. She looked at his waist and became uncomfortable. He quickly explained "I'm a travelling samurai! I'm going to the capital in search of work! The sword defend me, alright? Don't look so worried. I won't cut you down!"

He laughed, trying to show that he was harmless but the girl didn't seem to believe him. There was an awkward silence. The boy coughed, looking away and said "Uh...let's start over. My name's Ito Takahiro. What's yours?"

He turned around and found himself alone; he looked around quickly and saw the girl walking down the road.

"HEY!" Takahiro shouted. He stood up and ran after her. Seeing this, the girl began to run. "OI! STOP!" The faster he ran, the faster she ran. "WHY ARE YOU RUNNING??"

The girl shouted "BECAUSE! YOU'RE A STRANGER WITH MAJORLY SCARY EYES!"

"I JUST INTRODUCED MYSELF! DAMMIT!"

She turned at the next corner and out of his sight. Suddenly, there came a cry of shock and a soft thud. Takahiro caught up and saw four royal looking guards, one of which had staggered back. The girl was on the floor and the horse that drew the carriage behind the men reared. One of the guards said "Oi, what's your problem?"

"I-I'm sorry!" the girl stammered.

_This isn't good!_

Takahiro ran up to her and got onto his knees. He said "I apologise. My client was too excited and ran ahead...I apologise."

"But-" the girl stopped when he looked up. The guard growled "I've never seen anyone dressed like that before..." he scanned her up and down "What's under those robes?"

Blushing, the girl replied "M-my body."

"Huh..." the guard looked at the other three men with him and looked back, "Is that so?"

He grinned and drew out his sword.

"Oi! Oi!" Takahiro raised his hands "There's no need for violence! I will just take my client and we'll go-"

"SHUT UP!" one of the guards kicked Takahiro in the face.

"ARGH!"

Takahiro held his head.

"AH!"

The girl scrambled over to him and was pulled back by two of the men. The man with the sword stood over her and said "Keep her still. She looks nice..."

Takahiro realised what they planned to do; they wanted to...he couldn't finish what he was thinking. It was too horrible! The man placed the sword by her stomach. He cut up, revealing what was under the cloth.

"Eh, you barely pass." the guard groaned as he studied her, "If only you were an adult...your body would be nicer!"

_I have to do something!_

X X X X

Fatima felt her skin crawl as this strange man poked her stomach. She head him groan "Eh, you barely pass. If only you were an adult...your body would be nicer!"

The boy, Takahiro, lay on the ground with his head in his hands. She felt her whole body shaking. What could she do?? They had swords (SHARP REAL SWORDS!)and there were four of them!! Without control over her body, she called out "TAKAHIRO! SAVE ME!!"

"Heh! Calling out for your bodyguard won't do anything!" laughed one of the men.

_Someone! Save me!_

Fatima closed her eyes. Suddenly, there came a clang and a thud. Her eyes flung open to see the furthest man on the floor, blood leaking out of his side. Standing over him was Takahiro. He held a sword in his hand and his eyes were manic.

"W-WHAT THE HELL??"

"GET HIM!"

Takahiro charged, slicing past the first man that came at him and moving faster to cut past the second. The third man let go of Fatima and charged; "WHY YOU-"

Takahiro just slapped this man with the flat part of his sword, sending the man onto the floor. There was silence. Fatima swallowed. The final man shook, he then held his sword to Fatima's throat and said "I-I'LL KILL HER! D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!"

Takahiro's eyes just widened, as if he had lost the last of his marbles, and said in an equally terrifying voice "I'd like to see you try."

There was a pause. The man shook and was about to move the blade across Fatima's neck when Takahiro pulled out the gun and shot the man in the shoulder. The enemy squealed, let go of Fatima and ran away shouting "I WON'T FORGET THIS!"

Fatima fell onto her knees and she stared at the man in front of her; he had let the enemy try to kill her...but he also saved her...

_W-what a...weird guy!_

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Fatima and Takahiro walk in-**

**Fatima: Hello and welcome to the omake!**

**Takahiro: This is the author's attempt at being funny! Enjoy!**

**-Both pause-**

**Fatima: H-how about we talk about ourselves first? Since she hasn't got a script or anything yet!**

**Takahiro: Okay. My name is Ito Takahiro; the kanji of my name is "Thread" (Ito) and "Valuable" (Takahiro). I have three sisters and six brothers, me being the third son. My family is a poor samurai family so I decided to go to the city to raise money for them. Your turn.**

**Fatima: Alright. My name is Fatima Kamran. I have two older brothers and they're really protective of me. I turned sixteen this year and I want to own a flower shop when I'm older. I love flowers-**

**Takahiro: Wait a second, you're SIXTEEN.**

**Fatima: Yeah, why?**

**Takahiro: Wow, I thought you were fourteen!**

**Fatima: ...I guess I am short...how old are you?**

**Takahiro: Uh...uh...I'm -voice gets quieter-**

**Fatima: ?**

**Takahiro: -blush-**

**Fatima: ?**

**Takahiro: I'm twenty...three...**

**Fatima: Seriously? You look like you're seventeen!**

**Takahiro: Well, apparently, I'm supposed to be voiced by Shinchiro Miki and catchan claims that some of his characters look younger than they sound.**

**Fatima: ...right...**

**Takahiro: ...yeah...**

**-Curtains closed-**

X X X X

_**catchan: FINISHED!! ALSO! Updates come as they come so any fans...NO WHINING!! Please! WRITERS HAVE LIVES TOO YA KNOW!! -cries-**_


	2. Chapter 2

Harukanaru Toki no Naka de:

Further Away

_**catchan: I DO NOT OWN THE HARUKANARU SERIES!**_

_**Fatima: Last time, I was transported to another world and I met with this guy named Takahiro. He saved me from being...uh...raped...-goes red-**_

_**Takahiro: WHY IS SHE READING THIS?? THE SECOND PART IS SO UNCOMFORTABLE FOR A GIRL!!**_

_**catchan: I didn't ask her to!**_

_**Takahiro: Grr...**_

X X X X

Chapter 2

A calmer Takahiro bent down in front of Fatima and put his hand out in front of her, to help her up. Fatima jumped and moved away. Takahiro stared with wide eyes and then away.

"Ah, right...I guess you're scared..." Takahiro stood up and turned away. Fatima crawled onto her feet and grabbed onto his shirt. Takahiro stopped. Fatima said "Uh...uh...thanks...for helping me..."

Fatima's face went bright red; it was like those fairy tales when the handsome prince rescued the princess...it seemed so unreal...wait a second...unreal...

Fatima let go and jumped back; panic rushed through her and she asked "W-WHERE AM I??"

Takahiro turned around and grabbed her wrists, worried that she'd fall back.

"What are you talking about? This is Kyo!" he seemed to be even more confused than before.

"W-where?"

"Kyo."

There was silence.

Fatima held her head and said "I...I remember seeing a dragon and..."

Takahiro let go of her wrists. He tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms, thinking. He said "I found you in a river...maybe you hit your head..."

Fatima tightened her fists and shouted "I KNOW WHAT I SAW!! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM BUT THIS ISN'T MY HOME!"

Takahiro shouted back "LOOK! DON'T GET PISSED AT ME! I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING EITHER!"

Again, there was silence. Then came shouting in the distance. Fatima turned around and asked "What's that?"

Takahiro gasped and said "We need to get moving."

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the woods, hiding behind a tree. He put his hand over her mouth, his arm went around her waist and bit his lips.

_Oh God! This isn't right! This is too uncomfortable!_

Fatima's face went red and her heart was beating so hard.

"...hm..!"

"Ssh. Keep quiet or we'll get caught." Takahiro whispered in her ear. Fatima felt less comfortable than before now! It was like one of those moments in those chick-flick films! She could hear voices shouting from not far away.

"THAT KILLER IS AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE! FIND HIM!"

"...you do REALISE that those three men are actually alive?"

"SHUT UP! THEY MIGHT DIE!!"

"But..."

"LISTEN! HE STILL ATTACKED ROYAL GUARDS AND THAT'S A CRIME!!"

Fatima felt her head get light and her knees buckled.

_N-no way! Not again!_

"Ah...!"

X X X X

When she opened her eyes, Fatima found herself on the floor with Takahiro sitting over her, trying to remove her hood.

"Ah, you're awake." he said. Within seconds, Fatima screamed and pushed herself as far away as possible from him. Takahiro stared, at the end of his rope, and shouted "OH COME ON!! WHAT DID I DO?? EVERYTHING I DO FOR YOU, YOU JUST BACK AWAY IN FEAR!!"

Fatima pulled her knees up to chin length, keeping her legs close together. She then said "But...this is because of my religious beliefs..."

Takahiro fell silent, turned around and began to mutter under his breath. Fatima assumed he was now very embarassed and sorry but she didn't say anything other than "What happened after I past out?"

Takahiro didn't look over and said "Oh...well...they gave up and left...you weren't...moving so...I thought I'd wait for you to wake up before moving...and your skin was hot...I thought you were ill so I..." he held his head in his hands and said louder "OH MY GOD!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!!"

With a grim look on her face, the girl asked "Did you touch me anywhere else..?"

"I SWEAR! I ONLY TOUCHED YOUR FOREHEAD TO CHECK YOUR TEMPERATURE!!" Takahiro looked back with a look of fear on his face. Okay, this guy was getting out of control. if he were a car, he'd be crashing.

"I-it's alright..." Fatima decided to make him feel better "You can touch me...just don't remove my clothes-"

"WHO'D DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE??" Takahiro went red before smashing his head onto the floor.

_Okay. Must change subject before this guy gives himself brain damage..._

"You're...Takahiro, right?" she asked. Takahiro nodded. "My name's Fatima."

Takahiro snorted "Weird name."

_Must not kill him..._

"So...this world is called Kyo?" Fatima asked.

Takahiro replied "Yeah. Do you really not remember?"

Fatima closed her eyes and said "But...I was going to the shops when this lady bumps into me...I picked up her bracelet..." she mimicked the motion, "...and then there was the dragon and...that's it..."

Takahiro seemed to be giving her the "Yeah right" stare. Angry, Fatima shouted "I'M NOT LYING! I KNOW THAT-"

"I believe you! Calm down!" Takahiro motioned with his hands to calm her down, "Look. I guess you can say I'm not very well educated so I can't say I know what's going on. But, there are scholars in the capital; there'll be someone there bound to know, right?"

That was true...there had to be someone who knew about this...

"It's decided!" Takahiro gave a thumbs up as he spoke, "We'll go to the capital together!"

Fatima raised her arms into the air in agreement; "Yep!"

The boy rolled onto his back and said "But first, it's late. Let's sleep here." he looked over worried, "That's okay, right?"

Fatima nodded.

"Good! 'night!" he closed his eyes. There was silence. He then opened his eyes, looking over at the spooked Fatima and said "I-if you want...and allowed...I can put my arm around you...i-if you feel scared that is..."

Fatima turned red and replied "It's alright."

"Well...don't...feel free to tell me..." Takahiro rolled onto his side. Fatima lay down on her back and stared at the sky. It was really late; the sun had set and stars twinkled. It was really quite pretty. Her family would be worried...but she was alright as long as she was with Takahiro.

"Hey."

"...what?"

"...don't leave me."

"..."

"Takahiro?"

"I-I won't...Fatima..."

"...thanks..."

Fatima closed her eyes. Next to her, Takahiro felt even more uncomfortable than he ever did.

X X X X

"The moon!"

An advisor pointed at it. A man with dark green hair and glasses dressed in a matching kimono looked at it and was amazed; the moon had turned blood red. Another guard shouted "T-The Miko is in danger! Protect the Miko! And the emperor! He needs protection as well!"

The dark green haired man sighed.

_So...**he **has moved..._

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Fatima and Takahiro lay on the floor. Both are trying to sleep but Fatima can't.-**

**Fatima: Takahiro...**

**Takahiro: What?**

**Fatima: Oh, I'm sorry. I was just saying your name out loud.**

**Takahiro: Why?**

**Fatima: It's like a mouthful...**

**Takahiro: -blush- ...you can call me "Taka" if you want.**

**Fatima: …**

**Takahiro: ...Fatima?**

**Fatima: ...zzzz...**

**Takahiro: YOU FELL ASLEEP??!**

**-Curtains close-**

**Mysterious man: ...why am I appearing?**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Fatima and Takahiro have a moment...and Takahiro's become more...what's the word? Brief introduction of my dark green haired guy, but who is he?**_

_**Takahiro: Why are you asking me?**_

_**catchan: No. I'm not asking you...**_

_**Takahiro: Are you asking Fatima?**_

_**Fatima: Uh...no...Takahiro...**_

_**catchan: It's...does this count as a rhetorical question..?**_

_**Takahiro: I DON'T KNOW!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Harukanaru Toki no Naka de

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN THE HARUKANARU SERIES BUT THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE!**_

_**Fatima: Last time, Takahiro and I decided to go to the capital together.**_

_**Takahiro: ...-blush-**_

_**Fatima: ?**_

_**Takahiro: ...uh...can we start?**_

_**catchan: Sure.**_

_**Fatima: …?**_

X X X X

Chapter 3

Early that morning, Takahiro woke Fatima up and the two walked down the main road. They past by several carts and the men driving and guarding the carts started to stare at Fatima, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Takahiro called "Hey, are you headed to the capital?"

"Yep." replied one of the men. Takahiro asked "Can we hitch a ride?"

"Sure!"

The carts stopped and Takahiro got in and helped Fatima on. By noon, the carts reached a large Japanese-style city. Fatima felt Takahiro tugged on her hood, pulling it more over her head, and said "Be careful, alright?"

"Yeah..." Fatima replied, confused. She only realised why he was concerned the second they stepped out; it was crowded and she noticed that there were several men walking around with swords at their waists.

_The guys from yesterday might be here as well!_

Takahiro told her to stay close and the two navigated the crowds. Fatima grabbed onto his arm, making him jump. She walked closer to him and found her eyes darting from person to item to person again. Takahiro said "First, we'll head to an inn and get a room. Then, we'll look for a scholar...who needs protection."

"...why?" Fatima asked.

Takahiro explained "Cause, we'll get a better chance of getting answers. Scholars are really stupid..."

Fatima felt her sweat drop.

_I take it he has a bad past with scholars..._

X X X X

"My Lord, a boy matching the description of the attacker has past through the check point." a guard bowed in front of his young captain. A boy with wavy orange hair tied in a ponytail turned to him. He wore a white and light blue edged hakama with baggy trousers and purple armour covered his forearms and up to his knees. On his feet were black socks and purple sandels.

He asked "Where was he?"

The guard replied "I do not know...but he is with a forgien girl dressed in black."

"A diplomat?" asked the orange haired man.

"I do not know."

"Arrest the samurai! And bring the girl into our custody."

"Yes sir!"

X X X X

Fatima let go of Takahiro when her robe got caught on a stall. She was assisted by a man on the stall and, after thanking him, turned around to find...Takahiro was gone.

_...crap..._

Fatima looked around and started to walk around, looking for a high place to climb to get a better look around. She stopped in a sort of alley and looked around. She felt her heart beating hard in her chest. Now what??

"Hey, lost?"

Fatima turned around and saw a man wearing rough clothes and a cloth tied around his head. She didn't do a thing. The man took her arm and said "Well, honey? Lost?"

"...no. I'm waiting for someone right here..." Fatima lied.

"Come on. I won't hurt!" the man purred. He tried to drag her away when a hand slapped on his shoulder and a voice said "Hey, back off!"

The reaction happened so fast; the man let go and ran away. Fatima found herself face-to-face with a tall orange haired man. He was dressed similarily to Takahiro (minus the shoes) and he carried a katana at his waist. He towered her and asked "You alright?"

"Y-yes..." Fatima backed away from him. To be on the safe side, she decided to get away from him. She dived back into the crowd.

X X X X

Takahiro felt his arm lighter for some reason. He turned around and found himself alone; he looked around and started to call out "Fatima? Fatima! FATIMA!"

There was no answer. She had disappeared.

_Crap!_

Takahiro started to search; he asked strangers, who didn't answer. Even if they did see her, why would they give up the whereabouts to a forgeiner to a stranger? Takahiro cursed and became frantic.

"Excuse me sir." a hand tapped his shoulder. Takahiro turned and found himself face-to-face with three guards, dressed the same as the guys from yesterday. The first one, a higher ranked guard, said "We'd like you to accompany us to our station."

Takahiro smirked; "I'm sorry but I'm looking for my companion. Have you seen her? She's about this high." he raised his hand level to above his elbow, "And she's wearing a black hooded-robe-thing. Seen her?"

The soldiers didn't reply.

"Heh, I knew it." Takahiro turned around, "Guards are stupid."

"WHAT WAS THAT??" shouted the guard. The three men drew their swords. And what did Takahiro do? He ran away like a kid caught stealing apples!

X X X X

_I know I walked away but...why is he still following me?_

Fatima was currently being stalked by the orange haired boy. He was trying to strike up a conversation with her as well.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"..."

"Aw, come on! Tell me!"

"..."

"I won't bite! Don't worry, honey!"

"..." _Did he just call me "honey"?_

Tempted to answer, she held her tongue because she knew she answered, it would be the end of her! The boy frowned; "Fine. I'll introduce myself!"

Fatima turned a corner, but he managed to cut through the crowd and catch up.

"My name's Aoi, Kagami Aoi." Aoi smiled, "What's your name?"

_Replying equals trouble. DON'T DO IT._

"STOP YOU-!"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

That voice! Fatima looked around and saw a familiar head of dark blue hair cut through the crowd. He was being chased by several guys dressed the same as the ones from yesterday. Takahiro pushed down a box to slow them down and only one managed to trip up.

"Heh heh! Take that ass-"

"TAKAHIRO!"

Takahiro stopped and saw her. Fatima stared and she asked "WHAT HAPPENED??"

"Trouble." Takahiro explained "Run!"

He was about to run again when Aoi said "You're not going anywhere."

Takahiro narrowed his eyes on him. "Who are you?" he asked. Fatima ran behind him and said "He helped me out, but now he won't leave me alone!"  
Aoi smirked; "Well, she does seem quite charming...even if she doesn't speak...so I couldn't resist helping her."

Takahiro felt around for his gun.

_If he orders our arrest...I'll shoot him..._

"Guards." Aoi began. Fatima buried her face into Takahiro's back. "Stand down."

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Fatima and catchan sit on bean bags-**

**Fatima: Hey, Neko, there's something I've been wondering about...**

**catchan: Shoot.**

**Fatima: Kyo is based on Kyoto, right?**

**catchan: Yep.**

**Fatima: And I'm from England.**

**catchan: Yep.**

**Fatima: How do I understand AND speak Japanese?**

**catchan: I wondered when you'd ask. -chart comes down of stick man with gold dot in the middle and pointy-stick appears in her hands- Basically, the bracelet from the first chapter was absorbed into Fatima and so she can know understand what's going on.**

**Fatima: ...that's just stupid...also, doesn't this count as a spoiler?**

**catchan: Uh...I don't know anymore...-cries-**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: Introducing...Kagami Aoi! The kanji for his name are "mirror" (Kagami) and "blue" (Aoi).**_

_**Aoi: Yo, nice to meet you.**_

_**Fatima: H-hello...**_

_**Takahiro: -evils-**_

_**Aoi: Don't get so wound up, old man.**_

_**Takahiro: O-OLD MAN?!**_

_**catchan: Okay guys! Let's calm down!! Better finish here or else they'll go crazy! GUYS STOP!!**_


End file.
